


Collaring

by lalejandra



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BDSM, Collars, M/M, Submission, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: How can Brendon resist when Spencer begs so nicely?





	Collaring

Where is the fic about:

Spencer and Brendon trying to hook up as teenagers and failing miserably because Spencer tries to be toppy and fails and Brendon tries to be subby and fails and it sucks and they assume it means they should just be friends -- and then, like, whatever, they somehow end up -- oh, I know, Spencer explores his subby side with Haley and ends up really being into it and one day Brendon comes home from vacation early or something and ends up walking in on Spencer subbing and it is the hottest thing he's ever seen, and he jerks off to it for a million years.

Then, one day, when they are on tour and Spencer's all wound up or something, Brendon is like, okay, what do you need to chill out so we don't kill you? And somehow they figure out that Spencer needs to be held down and ordered around to, like, decompress or whatever, and so Brendon tops the fuck out of him, and it is incredibly hot, and Spencer marks him up, biting his thighs and arms, bruising him. And Brendon presses thoughtfully on the bruises and next time he ties Spencer up and leaves his own bruises on Spencer and Spencer cries so prettily and hurts so nicely and drops into subby headspace so fast every time, sometimes Brendon only has to rub a finger over Spencer's adam's apple.

So it is basically 20,000 words of d/s and feelings porn and then tour ends and Brendon thinks now Spence will go back to hooking up or whatever (sob sob, it was just convenient, right?) except Spence keeps showing up at Brendon's house and *doing things* for him like he's in service and Brendon cannot help himself, okay? because Spencer smith is SPENCER SMITH, and it's one thing when he's all snarky comments and sly smiles and shiny hair, and QUITE ANOTHER to have to resist Spencer on his knees sucking bruises onto Brendon's stomach.

So Brendon does what anyone would do and buys Spencer a gorgeous fucking collar and leaves it on the table one morning in a pretty box with one of those valentine hearts that says "be mine" hahahaha, and then he goes surfing, and when he comes home, Spencer is curled up on the couch, but he's not wearing the collar and Brendon is devastated -- until Spencer drops to his knees and bows his head and says that he wants Brendon to put it on him, please, please. And how can Brendon resist that when Spencer begs so nicely? So he puts the collar on Spencer and they live happily ever after. The end.

  



End file.
